A Good Explanation
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Traci/Jerry one-shot: Traci confronts Jerry about sending women to babysit a house. Takes place right after Girlfriend of the Year


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. Ever had a case of writers block? Well, it STINKS! Hopefully I will be updating my multi-chapter fic within a day…

_Italics = thoughts_

This is a one-shot that I'm surprised no one has done: Traci confronts Jerry because of Noelle's "guys always send the women" comment.

* * *

Traci walked with Noelle Williams to the parking lot. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll be fine Nash. I just need to go home and be alone right now."

Traci understood the feeling. "Call me if you need anything."

She waited until her training officer's car was out of sight before heading to the Black Penny.

* * *

Traci found Jerry quickly. He gave her a quick wink and turned back to his conversation with one of the other detectives. Traci ordered a soda and sipped slowly, waiting for Jerry to finish his conversation.

Normally, on a night like tonight she would drink. Leo was with Dex for a few days so she was technically free. However, she needed to talk to Jerry and she needed to be totally alert or he would probably try to slip out of the conversation.

Finally, way too long in her opinion, Jerry discreetly motioned to her. He knew that Leo was with Dex and planned to take advantage of it, especially considering last night she had spent the night at Andy's.

Traci paid for her drink and then headed outside, wondering how Andy's dinner for Luke was going...

* * *

When Jerry stepped out of the Penny a minute later, her thoughts changed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. "You better have a good explanation for before" she hissed.

Jerry tried to kiss her but she pushed him away. "About what?" he was clearly confused.

Traci was in no mood to be nice. "Why in the world did you send me and Noelle to babysit a house today? I thought you agreed that you wouldn't try to protect me from doing my job!" _Noelle said 'guys always send the women'._

Jerry sighed. "Traci, that is not the reason I sent you."

"Then why?"

"Trace, listen. Originally I sent you because you are a mother and I thought you would be able to talk to the mother and convince her to come down.

"When the father asked that someone stay at the house I was happy that I had chosen you and not McNally. You are a mother and you would know how to handle Rebecca if she came home."

Traci gave a small smile. She knew, when she told Noelle that Jerry wasn't like that that she was right. Jerry was right. She had been the one who had convinced Mrs. Leigh to go to the station.

Then she realized something. _The way he spoke! He was hiding something._ "What aren't you telling me?"

Jerry sighed again. He should have realized that Traci would see right through him. He pulled her to his car and motioned for her to get in. When they were both in the car, he drove a few blocks and pulled over. He didn't want to have this conversation where there was a possibility that someone could overhear. "Traci, I know I made you that promise but I still don't want you to get hurt."

Traci was puzzled. _What did her getting hurt have anything to do with today?_

Jerry saw her puzzlement. "Trace, we got lucky today. Amber Alerts do not always end this way. In fact, more often than not, the child is not found alive."

Traci shuddered and Jerry moved so he could wrap his arms around her. "I didn't want you to be anywhere near the scene if that happened. When they find the kidnapper, most of the division normally heads out to the scene, especially if it ends badly.

"You didn't see Oliver when he left. He was shaken. Sam told me that he didn't even want to stop at the Penny. All he wanted to do was go home and kiss his girls goodnight.

"It is a normal reaction. When something bad happens with children, the staff with children normally head home right away to hug their children. I know Leo is not home tonight and you can't do that so I wanted to spare you pain."

Tears began silently falling as all of the days events began crashing down in her mind. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Jerry pulled her close and held her until the tears dried up. "Let's get you home."

Traci wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. When she finally broke the kiss, she murmured "my apartment or yours?"

* * *

A.N. You know you're totally and insanely obsessed with Rookie Blue when you have a meeting by work and when the word "baseline" is mentioned, your first thoughts are: "Right now, we're partners, okay, and I'm still your training officer. So you don't roll your eyes at me…"


End file.
